20 Questions
by LMitch95
Summary: Jane, Ziva, Maura, and Tony all decide to go out for a drink at the Dirty Robber to celebrate solving the hard case. When Tony suggests a drinking version of 20 Questions, what will happen? Read to find out! Fun One-shot. Enjoy!


**A/N- Just a really quick one-shot with Tony, Ziva, Jane, and Maura at the Dirty Robber. I thought it could be a cute and fun crossover. Honestly, I don't watch too much NCIS except for when my mom has control of the remote, but I love Tony and Ziva's chemistry! A lot of firsts for me with this one! Really hope y'all enjoy!**

_End of the day; Long case for everyone. Time to relax_

"Maur! You ready!? I told Tony and Ziva we'd met them in the cafe at 6:30!" Jane yelled into Maura's office from the autopsy room.

"One moment Jane!" She had to change from her scrubs into one of the emergency dress she had in her closets for sudden occasions such as this. Not soon after Maura appeared in a red cocktail dress, leather jacket, and of course high heels.

"Wow Maur! You look really good! Why? We're just going to the Dirty Robber!" Jane said as lovingly as she knew how

"Well we're entertaining guests in our city, I want them to feel welcomed!"

"Oh they'll feel welcomed alright!" Jane smirked, peeking around at Maura's backside

"Jane! Quit it! Now, let's go we're already late as it is!

* * *

"I wonder where they are?" Ziva questioned worriedly looking down at her watch

"Probably in some supply closet-"

"Tony! _T__agliare fuori si brutto uomo!_" She stopped him dead in his sentance, slapping his chest

"Ow! Sorry, thanks... whatever you said... But you know it's true Z! Those two have something going on!" Comforting the place he had be scolded

"That's probably the same thing they're saying about us sweetie," Fixing his tie and gazing up in to his green orbs

"You think so? Well, are they right?" He wispered

"You tell me," She pull him down in to a loving passionate kiss. Not hearing Angela enter the cafe.

"Is there anything I can get you two lovebirds?" Angela asked. Ziva almost push Tony to the ground. Tony jumping nearly a foot into the air.

"Umm... umm... no ma'am. Thank you for, uhh asking" Tony still trying to catch his breath

"I didn't mean to scare you two, it's just that I'm gonna be closing up soon,"

"Oh we were just waiting on Detective Rizzoli and Dr. Isles so we can go out." Ziva explained

"Oh! You are the two NCIS angents from D.C. my Janie was telling me about! Nice to meet you I'm Angela Rizzoli, Jane's mother," She came from behind the counter to shake their hands

"Nice to meet you as well! Now I see where Detective Rizzoli gets her good looks from," Tony winked, giving the usual DiNozzo charm

"Oh well thanks," Angela blushed "I won't tell Jane you said that,"

"Could you also not tell her about Tony and I. We try to keep this private," Ziva asked politely

"I'm a vault!" They all laughed

* * *

Jane and Maura heard laughter as they stepped off the elevator and turned towards the cafe. They saw Tony, Ziva, and Angela all gathered around the register laughing and joking. Jane and Maura turned towards each other with consensual looks on their faces.

"Hey everybody," Jane cleared her throat making her and Maura's presence known in the room

"Hey Jane! Hey Maura!" Everyone greeted them as they headed over to the spot they were all gathered at

"Hey, I see you meet my mom," Jane half giggled half smirked

"Yeah we did! She's really nice! She gave us Rice Krispy Treats! I'm almost tempted to kidnap her and take her back to D.C. with us!" DiNozzo responded

"She's going anywhere! She's a staple here at BPD," Jane laughing, putting her arm around her mother

"I love you all but I really need to close up shop. Stanley doesn't like when I stay open after close," Angela explained

"Alright Ma, I'll see you tomorrow!" Hugging her and giving her a kiss on the check. Everyone followed suit as she lead them to the exit.

"Alright sweetie! Have a good time!" They all just laughed and headed to their cars

Ziva and Tony followed Jane and Maura to the Dirty Robber. Once they made it to their seat and placed their orders general conversation started

"So how long have you two been working NCIS?" Maura asked

"Going on ten years! Ziva?" Tony answered

"Oh, Sorry what was the question again?" Agent David's mind was elsewhere

"Still thinking about the case, huh?" Jane asked as the drinks arrived

"Yeah, glad we got closer for that family. I hate cases like that" Tony instinctively put his arm around Ziva. Jane and Maura exchanged peripheral glances

"Yeah me too, I'm always happy when we can solve them!" Almost just as instinctively Jane put her arm around Maura's shoulders as well. At this point from any outside viewers perspective this would look like a double date.

"Well enough with the sad stuff! How about a drinking game?" Tony suggested

"Yeah, sure," All of the ladies agreed and shared a few inside jokes

"Now you wouldn't be trying to get us all drunk to take advantage of us Special Agent DiNozzo? Would you?" Jane asked jokingly, raisng an eyebrow

"Umm.. of course not.." placing his hand on Agent David's kneecap

"Alright then, Travis? Three rounds of Patron please!" Jane yelled over to the bartender

"So what game are we playing Agent DiNozzo?" Maura asked Tony

"I was thinking 20 questions. We used to play it all the time growing up, but it might get sloppy with the alcohol mixed in," Tony giggled mischievously

"Well if you are known to be a bit nauseous after consuming a certain number of alcoholic beverages your blood alcohol level may pass the limit for you body mass index to be able to-"

"Maur, there new remember?" Jane stopped her

"Oh, yeah sorry. Sometimes science and facts just spill out,"

"You've gotta meet Ducky and Abbie!" Tony explained excitedly

"Are you speaking of Dr. Mallard? We have actually already met, at a New England medical convention some years ago"

"Oh really? Well have to tell him we saw you!"

"Please send my regards!"

Just as those last words were said the shots had arrived. Everyone started to get excited

"Who's gonna have the first question?" Tony asked

"You all are guests! After you," Jane replied placing her hand on Maura's lower thigh. Her breath caught immediately

"Ok here we go,"

* * *

_14 questions later_

Everyone was a little bit more than buzzed from all the alcohol. Questions had started to get a little more personal

"Your turn Maura!" Ziva practically yelled. So different from her usually quiet self

"Ok, ok. This one's for you Agent DiNozzo, Do you have the hots for Special Agent David?" She asked with blurred speech. Tony's face immediately got red. Had Angela told them about her and Ziva?

"Well, do you?" Ziva asked Tony looking directly at him with questioning eyes. He looked over to Jane then Maura for reassurance. They both smiled. He looked back at her and prepared his mouth to answer.

"Well, yeah," Moving his hand up to her mid thigh "I have Ziva, for a long time and really I think you like me too," Ziva was so turned on now. A mix of that smooth DiNozzo charm and the alcohol in her system.

"You know what, I do. But I can't leave here now with you, without getting the answer to my next question,"

"But it's my turn!" Jane whined drunkenly, laying on Maura's shoulder

"Just let her go real quick, Jane" Maura asked Jane sweetly

"Fine, but only because she's pretty!" Jane still pouting

"Dr. Isles, Do you have the hots for Jane?" She asked strongly, then taking her shot. Jane and Maura both looked shocked.

"Um, I'm not sure how to answer this question..." Instantly Jane's head rose off Maura's shoulder

"Well I do,"

"Jane,"

"Maura, will probably never see these people again! Honestly, I don't care. I'm drunk and only want to be with the woman I love right now." She moved in closer to Maura and started to whisper, which she didn't have to do because Tony and Ziva were off in lala land now.

* * *

"Do you mean that Tony?"

"Yeah I Do," Tony cupped his love's face

"Are you sure? Don't say anything you can't hold to,"

"Z, there's two things I truly love in this world. That's the job and you. Your the only family I feel I have. I can't imagine life without you."

"Well your right, I do love you too, even though you can be an obnoxious prick. To be honest, Tony that's one of the things I love about you and that I see in myself at times. I believe that's why I don't have many friends" She hung her head

"Ziva, everyone loves you. It's me that nobody likes, except you. You like me for me, not just my looks. Thank you for helping me feel human." He smiled

"You're human?" She laughed, DiNozzo smirked

Ziva leaned over to Tony's ear "Let me drive you crazy tonight,"

* * *

"The truth is when I saw you come out of your office in that dress I wanted you right then" Jane's hand was now on Maura's lower hip

"Jane," Maura asked in between heavy breaths

"Yes babe?"

"Get me out of here, now,"

"Anything for you,"

All four looked up at the same time, got out their wallets, paid the tab and walked out to their cabs with the one they truly loved.

**Hope you enjoyed. Comment for more stories or crossovers like these! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
